


What's the point?

by glitterdad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, I'm sorry Tobio, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kageyama's parents are assholes, Karasuno are assholes, M/M, My writing is dog arse, One Shot, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterdad/pseuds/glitterdad
Summary: This is my shitty little one shot about poor Tobio and him being in pain, even though he's my little sugarplum, seeing him in pain entertains me because I'm a sick bastard.Basically, Tobio's parents hurt and abuse him on the daily and this causes Tobio to become moody with the team and he ends up lashing out at Hinata, things escalate and Tobio is sad (I love him)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	What's the point?

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise in advance because I'm not the best writer.

Tobio was in so much pain: his hands, his back, his cheeks and his legs all stung from the vicious attacks served up against them. The reason for his punishment was unknown, his father just decided that Tobio's pale skin wasn't decorated with enough bruises. 

"You're a fucking disgrace to this family" his mother spat at him as he curled up into a tiny ball and attempted to will the tears that threatened to fall away. He was not going to allow himself to cry in their presence (they would only make fun of him for it anyway). 

The crack of the belt had him gasping for air. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

All across his back once more. Over and over did Tobio's father beat him. After what felt like hours - but was more than likely a few minutes - Tobio's mother willed his father to stop. "I think that's enough for today we don't need people finding out about this pathetic loser, besides I'm sick of seeing his ugly face" 

The taller man through the belt off somewhere and grabbed his wife's hand pulling her out the front door. "Tobio you better be gone from that spot by the time we're back tonight" he growled, and then they were gone. 

Tobio breathed a sigh of relief as he was safe for now and slowly got up being careful not to hinder his back anymore, not that the rest of his body fared any better. He tiptoed through the hallways in his large house which seemed so foreign to him now, trying to find his bedroom where he knew he had a medkit stashed away secretly. His hands trembled as he tugged on the door knob to his room, the pain was so intense but he needed to deal with this quickly as he had to be at school for volleyball practice in twenty minutes. He bit back a cry when he leant down underneath his bed to grab his saviour and opened it. 

~~

The cold air felt as though it was torturing him from the way it bit at his exposed faced. He didn't remember to wrap up warm as he had to be out the house so early. And he felt he would choke on the painkillers he dry swallowed on the way out.

The bruises from the beatings his father so generously gifted him with were covered up by concealer to the best of his ability. His older sister Miwa taught him how to do makeup after his insistence on it, yet he never told her the exact real reason, she just believed it was because he wanted to look nice. Speaking of Miwa, their family used to be close and loving when she used to live with them, and then it stopped. She moved away and then his parents became the monsters they were today. Beating him up, starving him for days on end and making him do all the chores in his house. One time his father even took him from behind against his own will. Tobio still shudders every time he thinks about that dreadful day. His mother even has the audacity to film it all whilst he was screaming in pain at his father to stop! 

He blames all the happenings on Miwa and he knows he shouldn't because she doesn't know what's going on, however he just can't help it. 

Eventually, the school came into his view and excitement bubbled inside him because after all that happened at least he got to play his favourite sport, volleyball. He got to the entrance of the gym and saw that all the third years, Hinata and Tanaka and Noya were already there and warming up doing their stretches. However, before he could step inside, his phone buzzed loudly and he groaned already knowing it was one of his parents. He was correct.

The message from his father stated 'Tobio don't come back tonight as your mother and I want some time alone and we can't do that with your annoying ass around' 

With that his any of his happiness dissipated from his mood and his signature scowl etched itself onto his face. 

~~

Morning practice was in full swing as was Tobio's bad mood and Hinata wasn't helping. The redhead could obviously not see that Tobio was not himself and bugged him over and over about "give me tosses" or "what did you think of that receive?"  
Tsukishima was being his usual self and calling him 'King' which Tobio absolutely abhorred and the second years were being irritatingly irritating today. Typical. 

Tobio was getting extremely frustrated and it was the final straw when Hinata asked "Hey Kageyama can you rate my recieves on a scale of one to ten?" 

It was as if someone let go of a blown up balloon when Tobio exploded with rage. 

"Will you just shut the fuck up you're so fucking annoying asking about your recieves! They are shit and I don't care about them!" Tobio stopped for a second before pointing directly at Tsukishima, "you're just as bad calling me king when you know how much I fucking hate that word!" 

Hinata's face dropped and his lower lip dithered as tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall. Tsukishima looked like he was about the say something when Sugawara and Daichi came over, the former grabbing Hinata and pulling him into his chest for a hug. 

"What the fuck Kageyama? Who do you think you are lashing out at your peers like that let alone the fact that Hinata is your best friend!" Daichi roared in his booming captain voice "I know you and Tsukishima may not see eye to eye but that doesn't give your the right to have a go at him!" 

Hinata's cries echoed throughout the gym and eventually everyone was looking at Tobio like he had just murdered a baby. Suga took Hinata to the club room away from Tobio, not forgetting to give a glare to him before he left. The rest of the team all crowded round Tobio like a cult saying things like "How could you speak to Hinata like that, you know his grandmother has just died" or "you are such a prick" 

Tobio bit back the insults that threatened to escape his tongue and ran out the gym. "Yes it was wrong of me to shout at them but not once did they ask me whether I was okay" he sadly thought to himself as he ran down the wet streets of Miyagi, trying to get as far away as he can from the school. Rain pelted down on his figure soaking him to the bone. His gym shorts and black sports top did nothing to protect him, and the makeup was starting to run down his face a little. Just great.

~~

He had been walking for several hours now and his feet were sore. The rain had stopped at some point but everywhere was completely drenched so he had no where to sit, not that it would matter because he and his clothes were sodden. 

His phone annoyingly he had left at the gym so he had nothing to entertain himself with and he began thinking of what to do.  
Going back home or to school wasn't an option, he couldn't face them again and he was sure his parents would be home.  
He decided on kicking a rock along a pathway. It kept going for a few minutes until Tobio came across a bridge which the rock fell off. 

A thought crossed his mind. 

"What if I jumped?" He unknowingly said aloud. 

Today wasn't his day, yesterday wasn't his day, tomorrow will t be his day. His parents wish he wasn't born. His team believe that he's an asshole to Hinata and Tsukishima. He has no friends. And his old team can barely even look at him. 

Tobio pulled himself up onto the rails flinching when he felt pain from his back again, the effects of the painkiller had worn off. Tobio knew that this was it for him. At this point he had nothing to live for apart from volleyball, but his body just felt to worn out a broken from the abuse he suffered. 

He jumped. 

~~

Days later Karasuno volleyball club found out about the tragic suicide of their black haired setter, their youngest member and their friend. They all cried.

Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Kageyama couldn't be more overjoyed when the policeman left their house telling them that their son had died.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there was any mistakes or it was grammatically incorrect. English is my first language I'm just too lazy to read back my work. And honestly I'm sorry :/


End file.
